Episode 15
by IbenholtTheSnowBunny
Summary: A little re-write of episode 15 from Wolverine and the X-Men. Slash, Logurt, LoganxKurt.


I watched Wolverine and the X-Men episode 15 and despite really liking it, one thing irked me. Why was Wolverine standing so far away from Nightcrawler and asking him to wake up? Wouldn't make more sense to shake him or something?

Furthermore, I do not hate The Scarlet Witch. I am not a fan, but not a hater, either.

I don't own these characters, so don't sue me!

* * *

"Elf?" Logan walked slowly against him, still tired from the mind control. He fell to his knees beside the younger man and searched after life signs. He stroked his cheek, "Hey, you ok?" He was breathing softly in and out, but it was too weak. "Come on, wake up." "I can help." Wanda tried, but was in stead shot a master glare from the shirtless mutant. "Thanks, Missy, but I think I know how ta watch my boy." He growled. Wanda drew back a little. "Who's your boy?" Kurt coughed and sat up. Logan grinned. "You ok there, Elf?" "Ja." He answered. "Good. Now someone wanna tell me what's going on here?" "Gladly, but I think we should get out of here." Kurt coughed slightly.

What a flamin' great day. Being abducted by a huge yellow blob with a sense for TV, brainwashed, forced through woods on the bottom of the ocean, chasing his best friend and some girl, getting his brain frizzed (again) and nearly drowned. So, what could possibly top this exciting day off? Well, being pointed at with sharp things and having a pissed Magneto hovering over them. "Where is my daughter?!" "You've got the wrong idea, Magneto!" Logan tried. "I'm here father." Logan watched at they embraced, thinking quietly to himself that it would soon be over. "I want you to let them go." "I'll release them once they're safely contained in cells (A/N: What?)." Fantastic.  
"They didn't take me, father. They're just bringing me back."  
"I'm sorry. But I can't allow them to leave this island."  
"They saved my life! Isn't that worth their freedom?" And there went the ace. Luckily, the pointy tips fell down with loud clatters and the two men breathed out. While cursing himself for always having to make a comment, Logan snorted, "So this is your paradise, huh, Magneto?" But it didn't seem that the old man was in the mood for battle. "Paradise has its price, Wolverine. Come, Wanda." "I'll be right there." She turned on her high-heeled boots and walked up to Kurt. "Thank you." Goody-goody-two-shoe-Elf, Logan mocked inside his head. But he kept a strict eye on the youths. "Don't thank me. Not after what I did." "What do you mean?" Translation: I could never think that you'd hurt a fly. "When the dome was flooding, and I was holding onto Wolverine in the tree…" "Yes?" Kurt's voice dropped a little. He was not going to like the following. "I didn't drop him. I let him go." "Why?" "I don't know. I… I guess that's because that's what my father would have done." She couldn't see him properly in the eye. "So I thought it was right." "Why are you telling me this?" "Because you showed me it was wrong." Very nice, everyone learned their lesson… "Come back with us." Logan could, for once, not believe his ears. Kurt had Wanda's hands in his and looked at her like a pleading puppy. "You don't have to stay here." "Yes, I do. My place is with my father." There, much better. And now his eyes were playing tricks. The Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff, an enemy, was kissing Kurt on the cheek! Logan tightened his arms over his chest, trying the hardest he could not to say or do anything. "Goodbye, Kurt." She said while stroking Kurt's cheek. Logan released a tiny huff. Soon the X-jet would be there, Magneto and Scarlet Witch would be gone and he'd have Kurt to himself again. Or so he thought.

Logan focused quietly on all the self-control he'd ever learnt and looked over at the Elf. They were in the sickbay and Kurt was holding a lecture for him about Wanda. And not only Wanda. All the GREAT and FANTASTISCH things about Wanda. Wanda was beautiful, or what? And so smart! And kind, of course. And she had seen all the Errol Flynn movies, and she loved Pirates of the Caribbean. And they had seen a concert together… "Shut up." "And then…" Kurt turned to him, "What?" Logan breathed heavily. "If you as much as say her name one more time, I swear to whatever higher forces that I'll flip." Kurt tried to smile, but he knew that Logan was being quite serious. "Forgive me, mein Freund. I didn't mean to upset you." Logan folded his hands.  
"Is this yer idea o' revenge?"  
"What?" Kurt said again. "In case ya forgot, we had a lil' somethin' going on before the school was attacked." Kurt's face darkened. "I supposed you had forgotten. Even before that." Ouch. Logan was not as innocent as he pretended to be. "Nothin' ever happened between Jeanie an' me." He tried to defend himself. Fair enough. He had eyed her and flirted with her, but when Kurt had made it clear that he was not the lover of a guy with red glasses and a stick up his behind, Logan had pounced on him instead. Kurt's eyes remained untouched. "No, but you wanted it to, did you not? When we sat together in the cafeteria, you tried to catch a glimpse of her. When we kissed, you wanted it to be her. And when we slept together…" His voice turned into soft growls, but still remained at the same volume. "You know that ain't true." "Why not? Jean had everything I lacked. My question then is why you insisted upon being with me, when you so openly wanted her? Was it enough with my body?" Logan balled his hands into fists. "You watch yer mouth, Wagner, or I won't be responsible fer what happens." Kurt crossed his arms. "I want an answer." "Fine." Logan growled. "True, I wanted Jean. But you know me well enough ta know that I don't go after other people's lovers. Not even Scout boy's. I met ya, an' I fell for ya. Fine, I looked at her in the cafeteria, why? 'Cause she's my friend. And one more thing; do I honestly strike ya as a guy that doesn't care who he's rollin' around with?" The Elf looked directly at him and his expression softened. "Very well. I'll let it rest. For now, that is."  
"Good. Your turn. What's up with you and lil miss Red 'n' Sassy?"  
"Logan, really…"  
"No! When she kissed ya, I wanted ta claw her eyes out. Did anything happen?"  
"No."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes."  
"But you like her?"  
"Like-like? I don't think so.I want her as my friend. I want her to be free from Magneto."  
Logan leaned back, seemingly content. "Good." "I believe it is dangerous for us to be near women." Kurt laughed quietly. "Sure is. An' if I catch ya oogling her the next time we see her, I'll spank ya in front of everyone." Logan answered. "And when we find Jean, if you as much as say her name the wrong way, I'll tell everyone that you purr when you sleep. After whipping you with my tail." Logan pouted a little, stood up and sat down beside Kurt, "I missed ya, Elf." He admitted while grabbing the three-fingered hand. "Likewise."

The End


End file.
